The Disappearance of Kiku Honda
by HalfPrince
Summary: This is a story that was handed over to me from United Nations. But still, Japan didn't move. It was almost as if he was transfixed by something outside. Looking out, the other nations couldn't notice anything out of place. What could have Japan acting this way? "Error has been found. File 30098 has been corrupted." Japan muttered robotically. Rated for gore and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: Alrighty! Let's start this off by saying that I am just continuing someone else's story! UnifiedNations put it up for grabs, and let me be in charge of it. There might be a few things changed, so that I can put my own feel to it, but otherwise it really is just so that the people that were reading it can get past the cliffhanger it was left as.

**Chapter 1:**  
"QUIEEEEEET!" Germany roared, causing everyone in the large meeting to stop their squabbling and look up. England let go of France's throat, letting the Frenchman suck in a breath, and Russia stopped kolkolkol-ing at America to glance at the German.  
"Everyvhone here has a problem on their hands, ja? So let's do somzing about it! Global vharming isn't going to just sit back and wait vhor us! So, does anyvhone have any suggestions about it? Any plan zhat zhey tink will help at all?" Germany asked loudly.  
America's hand shot up and he spoke without waiting for the German to call on him. "Yeah, dude, totally! You see, we just have to get this huge superhero dude to protect the world and stuff! He'll have to have global-warming-killing lasers, and he'll just shoot them at the sun and stuff, and we'll be totally okay!" America laughed easily, totally unaffected by the German's sour face.  
"Nein, Amerikan, zhere is no vhay vhe are getting a superhero. Zhat is stupid."  
"Da, I agree wid Germany. He makes good poind. Where would we even get such superhero, da? Poor, stupid Amerikan." Russia giggled.  
"You fat commie! I thought we were friends now, dude! What the hell, man!" Suddenly, chaos was once again rampant in the world meeting, America and Russia heading it all.  
"SILEEEENCE!" Germany yelled again, blushing a bit from the exertion. "You are all like children! Just get vhone goot idea, and you can be as spahstik as you want!"  
"Why dohn't we azk Japan, hon hon hon?" France questioned, winking, "He iz uzually good at zhis kind of zhing."  
Everyone looked to the Asian in question, confused when it seemed like Japan wasn't even paying attention. He was looking out the window, a blank expression plastered across his face.  
"J-Japan? Vhat is wrong, Japan?" Germany asked, worried a bit. Japan had always participated in meetings. Was he catching a cold? Or was something else horribly wrong?  
Italy scootched his chair closer to the Japanese man. "Ve~! Japa-aaaan~! Ah, are you listening, Japan~?" Italy asked.  
But still, Japan didn't move. It was almost as if he was transfixed by something outside. Looking out, the other nations couldn't notice anything out of place. What could have Japan acting this way?  
"Error has been found. File 30098 has been corrupted." Japan muttered robotically.  
"Ve~?" Italy cocked his head, not understanding.  
"Terminating File 30098. Error has been found. File 30099 has been corrupted. Error has been found. File 30100 has been corrupted. Error has been found. Error has been found. Error has been found. Searching Files. Virus has been located. Terminating corrupted files. Error has been found. File 1078 has been corrupted." Japan was acting very strange, indeed. While the other nations could only look on in shock, Japan was slowly disintegrading, starting at his booted feet. "Terminating all corrupted Files. Error. No Files have been found. Terminating all activity. Error, virus has been located. Terminating virus... Virus termination has failed. Running back-up software. Error. No Files have been found. Permanently terminating program... Termination complete."  
Japan's disjointed pixels disappeared, leaving only the empty space he had been sitting in. Everyone stood in horrified silence (except for Russia, he was humming Fleur), unable to process what had just happened.  
"Where the bloody hell did he just go? What just bloody happened in here?" England swore, taking a few steps back from the chair Japan had once occupied.  
"Vhat...? Zhis cannot be. Japan is not gone... Nein. Somzing must have happened..." Germany whispered, catching Italy instinctively when he ran to Germany's arms.  
"Ve! Germany! Save me, Germany, it's a scary ghost! You have to save Japan! He is our friend!" The Italian yelped.  
"That... was... SO COOL, DUDE!" America yelled, pumping his fist.  
England jumped. "Ack! What the bloody hell are you talking about, you wanker! Japan just disappeared! That's not a bloody good thing!"  
"What are you talking about, dude?" America laughed, "Isn't it obvious! Japan made a robot that looked like him! Ah, man, you should all see your faces, he really got you good! Can't fool the hero, though! I wasn't worried at all! Ah ha ha ha ha!"  
"Wh-What are you zaying, America? Zhat zhiz iz all zome prank made by Japan? Were you in on it...? Well, zhat iz a relief!" France smiled. "Enough of zhe zilliness, oui? We should get back to zhe problem at hahnd." The tension in the room relaxed a bit and people started to head back to their seats.  
"Huh? Nah, I didn't know. He didn't tell me, but it's so obvious, dude! Any moment, Japan's gonna come in here like 'You all are such suckers, dude!', ya know, and you all can't even say anything to that, dude! I can, because I'm the hero. I knew from the moment the robot started acting wierd. I just didn't tell you all, because then Japan's prank would be ruined!" America grinned, showing off, even though hardly anyone was paying attention anymore.  
"... No, aru. That is not it." China said sadly.  
Everyone looked toward the small Chinese man as he stared at the vacant chair.  
"Vhat do you mean, China? Vhat has happened to Japan then?" Germany asked, worried once again. Why is China so sad? What does he know?  
"It's... complicated, aru. But this is no prank, aru... This is the real thing, aru."  
"Th-Then where is he, you wanker! You know more than you're telling us!" England stood up again, having been one of the first ones to sit down once he thought Japan was alright.  
"That's... difficult to say, aru... I'm not really sure, aru..." China muttered, looking away. "For now, you should check his house, aru."  
Germany bent down to look China in the eye. "Vhill it help us find him?" He asked softly. China nodded grimly. Germany stared at the smaller man until he came to a decision.  
"Right, then. Vhe vhill split up. China, England, Russland, America, and myselvh vhill go to Japan's home. The rest of you should stay here and conduct the meeting PROPERLY. If not, zhen Italy vhill tell me and I vhill get very angry. Agreed?"  
Everyone else nodded, and those specified got up from their chairs to follow Germany. Italy, however, hugged Germany tightly. "Ve~! Germany, bring back Japan safe, yeah~? You're my bestest friend, so I know you can do it~!"  
Germany's eyes widened and he blushed a bit at being called a friend. "J-Ja. I vhill bring him back."  
"Ve~! I believe you, Germany~! Good luck~! I'll make us all pasta when you come back with Japan~!"  
Germany nodded, and with his search party behind him, left the meeting room to begin the journey to Japan's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: Oh, my dear lord, you would not believe how much this site trolled me while I was trying to upload the last chapter. HOLY FRICK. That's why it took so long... :( I'm sowwy. Anyway, I should probably work on my other story on this site since I'm on it anyway, but... nah. No one really looks at it anyway. Back to the action! Again, not completely like the other story, and I'm gonna make this a surprise ending~! You'll never guess it~! I'm sorry for those who were expecting the other character introduced to be in this chapter. She will come, just so you know, but it will be at the end. I wasn't sure what UnitedNations meant by representative, so I just shoved her in last minute once I'd made a plan for everything else. IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE AT THE END, I PROMISE.

**Chapter 2:**

"Germany?" Russia asked, staring at Japan's home.

"J-Ja?" Germany half-whispered.

"Dhis isn't how Japan's house is supposed to look, da?"

"... Nein... Zhis is... not how I'd expected to see Japan's home."

All the nations in the search party stared at what was in the place of what was once a beautiful home. Now, it was derelict, beaten, broken, and-oh, mein Gott-there was a dried blood trail from the lawn to the inside of the house. They were all confused and worried (even China and Russia) at what had taken place.

"Vhat... could have made zhat...?" Germany's voice cracked as he pointed to the blood.

"Oh, bloody hell, it looks like something... DRAGGED itself across there..." England paused, realizing something. "What if that was Japan...?!"

America jumped. "Oh, crap! Then he's been eaten, dudes! There's no hope for him now! This is some scary shit! We should leave... I-I mean if there isn't anything to save anymore, then it's the h-hero's job to get everyone out save, right, dudes?"

"... No, I dhink not, Amerikan. It is our duty to bury dhe comrade who gave his life protecting his home, da?" Russia murmured thoughtfully, no longer shocked. He had lived such a harsh life that even this could fade into normalcy quickly.

"I... I cannot leave Japan... I promised Italy. I must bring back Japan." Said Germany, not quite ready to accept that his friend might be dead, and not having the Russian's background to help him think straight.

_Hm... He really outdid himself with this aru. I wonder what is in store for us, aru. Maybe I should warn the poor fools, at least give them something to help, aru..._ China paused, mulling it over. _ No, aru. This is our revenge on the European nations, aru. They will suffer greatly... and to allow myself to be weak and concerned in this situation is stupid, aru... I just wish that some of the nations here didn't have to be caught in the crossfire, aru... _China looked at Germany and, surprisingly, Russia as he thought this. _I will make it up to you, aru..._

"If we are to be going in, I would dhink now would be a better time dhan never, da?" Russia stated, walking calmly over the blood trail and opening the sliding door into the house. The others simply stared, and in the case of China, waited for some kind of trap to activate as he passed the threshold...

Nothing. Russia had just passed as he normally would, and stood at the entrance, confused as to why no one was following him. Slowly, everyone filed inside the house, but nothing unusual happened. Well, except that the decor got creepier and bloodier-but by this point, everyone was either in shock, anticipating something nefarious deeper, or Russian.

"Well, that was anticlimactic, aru." China mumbled, wondering what his partner in revenge was up to.

"You think that was bloody anticlimactic? Are you insane? That was a bloody terrifying experience! Russia... standing in a bloody, broken house like he belonged... what a horrible image!" England whispered to the Chinese man.

"... That's what scared you, aru...?" China deadpanned, a little bit pissed. His friend had gone to all that work...! And they were scared of Russia. Maybe they should have gotten the Russian in on this, joined forces for once...

But the Chinese man just couldn't do that to him, oddly enough. _He's been through enough in his life, aru. The plan was to let him be, aru... to not involve him in this vengeful affair, aru... Dammit, why did Germany and him come, aru? This would have been so much easier if we weren't distracted like this, aru..._

While China raged in his head about stubborn Russians and protective Germans, the group moved onward. He wasn't paying much attention as they searched the house and found more horrors, and instead was staring idly out the windows they passed. Which is why China was the first to see something.

A small child ran across the lawn in a Japanese nightgown, obviously limping and bruised. China, with his mothering instinct running his brain, rushed back down the hallway, ignoring the others' cries of confusion. Once outside, China looked in the direction the boy had run.

"Little boy, aru? I saw you from the window, aru. Where are you, aru?" China cocked his head, searching around the house, but finding nothing. "Hm, this is strange, aru. Let's see, aru, what could possibly make a little Japanese boy come out from hiding...?" China's eyes lit up, remembering what his little brother had liked when he was little (and still liked, to be honest). "I can make you salted tuna, aru~! Come on out, little boy, aru~!"

Finally, the rest of the group arrived. Germany had been the first to catch up to the quick Chinese man, keeping himself in shape almost religiously, and the others came in a three-way tie right behind him. "Vhat... Vhat are you searching for, China?" Germany asked, getting his breath back quickly.

"There was a little boy that ran past the window, and he looked hurt, aru. So I came out here to find him, aru." China explained.

Russia frowned. "Mmm? Dhere was no little boy, Yao-Yao. I was looking out dhe window, too, da? Dhere was no boy."

"... Perhaps I was simply too worried about my little brother then, aru... I must have imagined it, aru..." China looked down; despite his words, he was still not convinced. Something had run past-hey, wait a minute! "Did you just call me Yao-Yao, aru?! What kind of a nickname is that, aru?! Don't call me that ever again, aru!"

While Russia giggled at the small man's reaction, Germany thought about what China had seen. "Maybe... maybe you did see somzing, China, but right now, we are looking for Japan. Zhere is no reason to be running off by yourself... Just... stay close for now. I have a bad feeling..."

England snorted. "You're bloody telling me. This place has been giving me the willies since even before we could see it. There's something... demonic about the aura around here."

America whimpered, looking more like a lost puppy than a big and powerful nation. "Wh-What do you mean demonic, bro? Like, Russia demonic or... or ghosty demonic?"

"Dhat is not nice, Amerikan. I would dhink dhat you would be avoiding such comments, da? After all, you do not wish for your face to be meetdhing Mr. Pipe here any dhime soon, da?" Russia glared, his accent getting thicker in his annoyance. The American man always knew how to push his buttons, though most of the time it was on accident.

The group started to head back into the house, a little creeped out by Russia and the little boy, but unharmed. Well, for now. Russia looked as though he was ready to back up his threat to America, but England stepped in.

"Although Russia is sometimes scary, America, it's no reason to call him 'demonic' and such." England scolded halfheartedly. He then switched gears and answered the question. "This is definately supernatural. I would bloody well know if it were a summoning, though... It's like a demon just wandered into the human world, which DOESN'T happen, by the way. Demons have to be called, which is why this is so bloody wierd. Something has gone horribly wrong in this house, and I'm bloody well going to get to the bottom of it even if you chicken out, America."

"Huh? Chicken out? The hero?" America laughed nervously. "What would make you th-think that I would chicken out? Nah, I just asked so I could protect you guys better because I'm the hero and heroes need to know what their up against so they can protect weaklings like you guys. Ah ha ha ha...!"

"Of course, aru. That's why you're shaking like a leaf." China rolled his eyes, secretly delighted in the fear he was causing in the American. _If only France and Switzerland had come instead of Germany and Russia, aru..._

Stepping in first once again, Russia ignored the fight over America's manliness that insued, and instead focused on the house he just entered. There WAS something... odd... about this place. Almost familiar... Where could he have seen this kind of thing before? He searched his memories, but couldn't find anything. Perhaps in something he read...?

"Russland? Vhat is wrong? Did you see somezing too?" Germany asked the quiet Russian. The other three quieted, waiting for Russia's answer.

"Mmm? Ah, no, I saw nodhing. I was just dhinking dhat dhis all looks very... familiar, aldhough I cannot place where I have seen dhis before."

America gasped. "Dude, you're so totally right! Yeah, now that you mention it, this IS really close to some horror games I played last night!"

"H-Horror games, Amerika? You can play horror games? Zhen why are you so afraid of zhis house?" Germany questioned, sweatdropping.

"Because their not, like, real and shit! This is so from a horror game... I just gotta remember which one." America scrunched up his face in thought.

"Oh! I know! Dhis is from dhat one horror game with the woman and the child!" Russia snapped his fingers in rememberance.

"Oh, right! That one!" America smiled triumphantly.

"Which bloody game are you gits talking about?" England asked, tired of beating around the bush.

"The Grudge!" The American and Russian said together happily.

Germany gaped at them in horror. "Oh, not zhat! You are kidding me! Zhat game scared zhe hell out of me!"

"Ah, really, dude? I kinda thought the chick was hot. Well, in a creepy way, I guess. Man, this makes me one hundred times less freaked! We're in a video game, dudes!" America laughed, totally at ease in his video game delusion.

"Aw, did it scare you, малютка?" The Russian giggled at Germany. "Ah, you will have to stay near Modher Russia, dhen, da?"

"Gah, I'm fine, Russland." Germany muttered, blushing. "Vhe... Vhe haven't searched two rooms yet. After the room with the noose collection, I don't really vhant to go first, so who should lead?"

"I'm the hero, I should lead this thing! Don't worry, everyone, with a hero like me in your party, nothing's gonna happen! Ah ha ha ha!" America strode foreward, actually remembering where the two locked doors were for once.

"I wonder if it really is wise to let him lead, aru...?" China followed behind, letting England take the rear.

"малютка, you will go after me, da? Or perhaps you wish me to carry you?" Russia asked, poking fun at Germany one last time.

"Nein, Russland, I am fine! I can vhalk on my own two feet, ja!" Germany barked, red as Italy's pasta sauce. He practically ran to get behind China so that Russia couldn't be in front of him. Russia simply giggled and followed after him, vowing to never let Germany forget this.

England sighed as he watched all of their conversations as he took up the rear. This was certainly one odd group. _But if anyone can bloody find Japan, it's bloody well going to be us._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: I actually got a PM yesterday (yeah, I answer every one someone sends me), and they asked me if this was going to have a nice ending, or if it was just going to be classic horror. It's a good question, really, and the answer is that I don't know completely. I wanted to have a Hetalia ending (good and funny) and I'm still putting in some comic relief to the story so that no one's like "The other one was funnier!", but at the same time... I like how I'm doing this. Having a horror/mystery/supernatural story that keeps you hooked until the end, wanting to know what's happening and why... that's what I'm aiming for. I only used the Grudge because J-On is the most recent horror game I've played, and it freaked me out a bit (more than a bit if I'm being honest -_-'). The reason I called it the Grudge is because J-On is less known than the movie it's modeled after, and I've called the game the Grudge Game for forever because I'm wierd like that. So! Enough with this long A/N! You can read and enjoy the new chapter now~!

**Chapter 3:**

_This was to be expected, aru... _The Chinese man was watching Germany and Russia struggle to get the American down from a wire-release trap that could have been seen easily by any of the others. Now America was completely tied up and hanging from the ceiling upside down. _I mean, really, aru. America, leading, aru?! SOMEONE should have spoken up and saved us all of this trouble, aru._

"Gah, Amerika! I'm handling a knife, do not move! If you keep struggling like that, vhe'll never get you down! JUST STAY STILL FOR VHONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Germany loudly berated the squirming nation to no avail.

"Hmph." Russia sighed, apparently giving up. "Maybe we should just leave him, da? He is a hindhrance anyvay, da? Why should we try to get him out if he is only going dho get us killed ladher?"

"Ack! That's my brother you're talking about, you git! We can't just leave him!" England took Russia's place, trying to free his younger sibling.

"What has dhat идиот dhone for you, anyvay? He has pushed you around all time and dhen insults your accendh and culture, da? Why save him?" Russia sighed, not used to the noble Englishman's way of dealing with the situation.

"Well, uh, that's, uh..." England paused. "Wait, why am I saving this bloody fool?! He thought he could bloody well get on without me, why am I helping him now?!" England snorted and stepped back, remembering when his younger brother had pointed a musket straight at his heart. _I still have nightmares about that, dammit! Why the bloody hell should I give a rip now?_

While England stepped back, China started to explore. Honestly, he wanted to be prepared when his friend decided to attack the other nations. Looking back, he found Germany in an uproar about 'never leaving a comrade behind' and some other such. _What an innocent soul despite the fact that he's been through quite a bit, too, aru... Doesn't he know that soldiers leave behind others all the time on the battlefield, aru? _China thought about it and came to a conclusion. _Ah, no, aru. No, he doesn't know that, because he would only leave a fellow soldier if they were dead or the enemy. _China sighed. What a depressing thought, that the German was tangled up in this. His friend would be quite angry at the fact he was here. The Chinese man turned back to his search, only to hear a loud thump.

"Finally! Zhose strings must be made of steel. I'm glad you are allvhight, Amerika. Vhe do not vhant to lose someone in here, ja? Zhat vhould mean less people to search for Japan. So let us go. Do you still vhant to lead?" Germany looked down at the American getting up sheepishly.

"Eh, well, er... If one of you dudes wants to lead, then that's fine by me. The hero should always be second in line to help if someone's in a trap, right? It makes no sense if THEY'RE in the trap..." America muttered.

The German sighed. "Nein... Please do not tell me I vhill have to lead again." He looked around hopefully... and found blank stares.

"You did not wish to be behindh me, da? Dhen I cannot be in front." Russia smiled innocently.

England shook his head emphatically. "No bloody way. That looked like an uncomfortable trap, I'm bloody well not going first."

Germany looked to China, who gave him wide eyes. "What, aru?! Me, aru?! Do you know what I have for a weapon, aru?! Cooking-ware, aru! I HAVE A WOK AND A LADLE, ARU, WHY DO YOU EUROPEANS KEEP SENDING ME, ARU?!"

"Oh... er... right. I forgot... So China is out zhen vhwich leaves... me. Gott verdammt! Vhell, I guess vhe should get going..." Germany sighed, hating this situation. Slowly, he started forward again, heading towards the last room in the house. Russia was behind him, followed by America, China, and England.

Germany kept his eyes glued to the floor and walls, looking for traps. Suddenly, he saw a pair of shoeless feet dart across his vision. Germany gasped, stopping in his tracks. "Oh-Oh, Gott, did any of you see zhat?"

"Mmm...?" Russia looked up from the ground, confused. "See what, comrade?"

"I-I zhink I just saw zhat kid. Zhe one China saw..." Germany gulped, not liking anything about this situation AT ALL.

Russia cocked his head. "Are you sure? I did see nodhing..."

"I felt something... but it was only a flash. You're not pulling my leg, are you?" England grumped from the back. "Some random kid couldn't have triggered my magic sense, so you better be bloody sure."

"I... am sure." Germany bit his lip. "Vhat... Vhat if zhis is like zhat game... and... zhe little boy...?" Germany swallowed again. _Vhat if vhe are really in zhe Grudge house...? Nein. Nein, do not zhink of zhat._

"Uh, well then... How did this 'Grudge' thing go, then? How did it end?" England could feel the tension crank up a notch.

"Oh, that's easy, dude! Everyone died, of course, since no one could beat the monster!" America smiled, not reading the mood.

England just stared at him, horrified.

"Ah, I'm sure we won't DIE, мало призывателя. I will prodhect you, da? You did summon me a while back, after all." Russia giggled, also not reading the mood. Or maybe he did and just didn't care. You can't ever tell with Russia.

"B-Bloody good you will do if you're dead! Pr-Protecting me, huh? Against a demon monster? And how will you do that? No, I'm the one with the best bloody chance of surviving this, with my magic. You should probably all stand behind ME if it... er... when it comes for us. By the way, what does this monster even look like?" England frowned in contemplation, not noticing that no one was paying any attention to him anymore.

_I vhill make sure no one can speak of zhis later, _Germany thought as he screamed the most girliest scream he had ever done in his life. England whirled around and came face to face with the scariest woman ever laid eyes on.

"BLOODY HELL-!" England yelled, getting his arm grabbed. He tried to shake off the abomination, but it was no use. He was getting forced back-and suddenly, the weight was off of him, and the woman was gone. It took a few seconds to register that someone was holding him close, with a weapon extended to where the thing's head would have been.

"You ask how I prodhect you, da? I hit bitch in face." Russia giggled, albeit a bit breathlessly. "Ah, comrade Germany~! You scream funny~! I will never let you live this dhown~!"

"Oh, du mich verarschen!" Germany cursed, red in the face. "It vhas simply surprise! She surprised me! Tell no vhone!"

Russia smiled lightly, releasing England from his hold. "Mm? I cannot seem to hear you, малютка! Perhaps you should speak loudher next time, da?"

"Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn Sie ein Wort davon zu atmen...!" Germany resorted to German, unable to get across how serious he was in English.

England had been standing where Russia had left him for a few minutes before his brother started to get worried. "Hey, bro..." America began. "You... ok?"

"... I think my heart's stopped..." England muttered. "I... didn't even hear her... There wasn't anything I could do with her so near... And then she disappeared..." England looked down, dismayed. "Maybe... there isn't anything I can do..."

"Huh? You feeling down, bro? That's ok! 'Cause no matter what, you're still my big bro, right?" America winked at England. "Even if you can't fight that well, you're here for, like... emotional support! And no one here's gonna wanna give up their only chance and finding out what's wrong in this house magically! You're the only one who can sense that, right? That's worthy of being protected by the hero, dude! You're just a different role in this! You're like... the one person we can't do without, dude! So cheer up, we got work to do!" America grinned at his brother, not realising just how much those words meant to England.

"Uh, r-right! Sorry." England straightened, not wanting to let his little brother down. "So we're almost there, right? For such a bloody small house, it takes us forever to get anywhere... It's almost like there's a lengthening spell..."

China's eyes widened. "You're right, aru." England jumped, not realising China had heard the entire heartwarming conversation; but the Chinese man just barrelled right on. "It takes us twice as long as it should just to move anywhere, aru. Even with all of the distractions, we should be there by now, and probably out of this house, aru."

Germany, hearing China's last sentence, narrowed his eyes. "England... I hate to ask zhis... But could you focus more on zhe magic around zhan zhe house itself now? Vhe'll make sure you are safe and don't bump into anyzing... But if you notice anyzing out of zhe ordinary, I vhould like to know."

"Uh, sure, old chap. I'll give it my best, but... I don't know how well I can do that if I have to walk, too." England frowned again, wondering if he could fulfill Germany's request while moving.

"Ah? What is dhis? You cannot do it? Dhat is fine~!" Russia suddenly picked up England bridal style, causing a slew of curses to fly from the Englishman's lips.

"What the bloody hell are you up to-?!" England hissed.

"Mm? I am fixing problem, da? You can look at magic now, widhout any disdhractions. Do not worry, da? If dhat dhing shows up again, I will reindhroduce her to Mr. Pipe~!" Russia smiled charmingly at the furious nation in his arms.

"Russland... You are very goot at annoying ozher nations, ja?" Germany sighed halfheartedly.

Russia nodded enthusiastically, smiling like a child with a new toy. "Ah, dhe door was just dhown dhis hallvay, da? Let us be going dhown it, dhen~!" In his arms, England sighed, just giving up for the time being. He vowed to find something incriminating on the Russian to keep him quiet about this, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: Hi! Finally got some time on my hands because it's the weekend~! I'm soooo glad, you have no idea. I got my first review for this story! I was so happy 3 I'm glad you guys seem to like the story. As usual, I am ignoring my other story on this site to mess with this one, and this time I have a valid reason! I forgot where I put the binder for it, so until I find the binder, I'm putting that one on hold. Not that anyone would particularly mind... Oi, I might post pictures of some of the custom monsters I'm going to be doing (two of which are in this chapter~) on a different place, so that you all can get a visual of the kind of stuff I'm doing. I warn you, though, I only draw in pen. That's right, nothing in my monster pics would be in pencil first, it'll be completely from scratch and black and white (and creepy...). So, just leave a review if that would or wouldn't be something you would go for. Also, I do not like to do the A/Ns at the beginning; it's absolute torture doing it like this, but it seems to be a popular way to do it, so... :( I'm just gonna put up with it. Back to that creepy freaking house~!

**Chapter 4:**

Russia was steady as he headed toward the last unsearched room of what used to be Japan's home, England still in his arms as he concentrated. Russia stopped just in front of the door, turning toward the others, smiling.

"Huh? What's up with you, dude? Why are you just standing there, man?" America huffed, impatient as ever.

Russia giggled. "You are silly, Amerikan. I cannot open dhe door." Everyone but England looked at the Russian in confusion.

"Why not, aru?" China questioned. "Is it locked, aru? Do we need a key or something, aru?"

"Mm? No. We need no key." Russia kept smiling, seemingly unaware of the other nations' annoyance.

"Then why can't we go in, aru? Even if it WAS locked, that never stopped you from breaking into my house, aru. There should be nothing wrong with just opening the door, aru."

"Da, dhat's just it. I cannot open dhe door."

Germany sighed. "Vhe're asking vhy, Russland. Vhy can you not open zhe door?"

"Dhat's easy~! I'm holding England, da~?"

The other nations stared, looked at England in his arms, and back up to his face. In unison, the three all facepalmed.

"You... You could have just said that, aru." China sighed, feeling exhausted as if he was running a daycare. He maneuvered around Russia to open the door a crack, peeking in.

England suddenly gasped, feeling the evil energy rush out from the open door. "Wait, you bloody git, there's something-!" But he had been too late. China had already opened the door wide, revealing the most horrifying thing the Chinese man had ever seen in his life.

"RUUUUUUN!" China screamed, taking heed of his own words and booking it out of there like there were twin demons after him.

Oh, hey, there was.

No one but Germany looked back as they were running, and what he saw reminded him fiercely of his own bloody past. Coming after him were two girls in rotted school uniforms, the ends of their limbs gnawed off, revealing sharpened bone. They looked like their corpses had been there quite a bit of time. They were emaciated and the blood that stained them all over was dry and crusted. Germany could even see the wounds that had killed them: one had been hit in the head and probably killed instantly, but the other had a wound in her side that looked like it had festered for a while before she died. But the worst part was their faces.

They looked hysterically happy, which was something Germany had only seen on some of the victims of the deepest kind of madness, and their eyes were missing from their sockets.

Germany yelled, caught off guard by their appearance. "Heilige Scheiße, NEIN! NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN NEIN NEIN! WIR WERDEN ALLE STERBEN! LAUFEN WIE EIN MOTHERFUCKER!"

China had made it ouside, but the demons were catching up to the slowest of the bunch, America. "NOOOOO, DUDE! THIS CAN'T BE THE END FOR ME! NOT FOR THE HERO!" America screamed, running as hard as he could to the door. He saw Germany disappear into it, then Russia with his brother. "DON'T LEAVE THE HERO BEHIND, DUDES!" America did this awesome Indiana Jones leap out the door, managing with his foot to make it slide closed after him. He scrambled to be beside the others as the monsters banged on the door, apparently trapped inside.

After a few minutes of horrified silence, the noise stopped, leaving the house with the sound of birds and the wind in the trees. Which was totally out of place and probably would have saved a lot of time in figuring out what was going on, but no one really cared about the wind at that moment.

"So... dhose dhings were wierd, da?" Russia broke the silence, raising an eyebrow.

"WIERD?! JUST WIERD?! Those things were bloody terrifying! As soon as China opened that bloody door, I could FEEL their hate. Bloody hell, they wanted to EAT US." England shivered, jumping out of Russia's arms. "By the way, your coat is way to bloody warm, Russia. I was sweating within thirty seconds of coming in contact with it."

"Da~! My home is cold, I must alvays wear dhis coat!" Russia smiled at the smaller Englishman.

China notices Germany's sad silence. "You okay, aru?" He whispered.

Germany started and glanced at the Asian. "Er..." Germany paused, inwardly taking stock of his feelings. He nodded. " J-Ja. I am allvhright."

America laughed nervously, addressing the group. "Eh heh, I dunno about you dudes, but I'm not going in there again. So what now, boss man?" He looked to Germany, who blinked in surprise.

"I... I do not know. China, is zhere somezing you realized from zhat house? Perhaps vhere to go next to look for Japan?" Germany asked the Chinese man.

"Actually... I grabbed this paper by accident when I started to run, aru. Maybe... maybe it will tell us where to go, aru...?" China winced as the entire group started to read over his shoulder. _These European nations do not recognize personal space, aru!_

"Ah, 'Come to Okinawa, Where Strange Treasures Lie Waiting', huh? Sounds like a bloody trap to me." England muttered. "I'm getting a wierd feeling again. I don't think it's a safe place to go... but at the same time... we need to bloody find Japan. We should probably go-America, you bloody wanker! Stop your bloody breathing in my ear!" England whipped around slapped his brother upside the head.

Germany and China started planning the route and costs for traveling to Okinawa, and England and America wrestled on the ground. Russia just couldn't stop smiling. It was like a family on one of America's shows, this group was. Germany would be the father, and China the mother. England and America would be like brothers that were only a year apart, always fighting. And Russia would be the oldest sibling, of course, always protecting and teasing the two youngers, and giving the parents hell. Russia found himself smiling naturally. It was strange to be a part of such a thing, but it was nice.

_Da~! I hope that my sisters and I can one day have dhis sort of relationship... For now, dhough, I should fokus on looking for Japan. I wonder what kindh of family member he would be if he were here...? _Russia looked to the sky, determined to find out once they saved Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: I actually did well on my grades! Virtual high five! Now that grade issues are behind me I can write again~! Ahh, did you guys like the Russia-cuteness? My friend had just one mandate for me to follow in this story for her to beta it, and it was to not make Russia a bad guy, sooo... I turned him into the cuteness part of the story~! China would be the mysterious part, Germany the worried part, America the comedy part, and England the warning part... Yeah, you already know that, huh? I had to rearrange a bunch to fit Russia in though, so it was kind of touch and go there for a while on whether or not I was going to add him. Russia has this awesome ability to be both a badass and a cutie, though, so I ended up adding him if only to show that he has different sides to him. Are you guys glad I added him? Please review so that I can know if you like my cuteness take on him~! I'm happy that some of you have the dedication to read this far in A/Ns! I won't waste any more of your time though, so I'll move my big fat Author's Note out of the way. Are you ready to step into this creepy little world I have prepared for you~?

**Chapter 5:**

"... Okinawa isn't a city. It's a bloody island. Which means we need to pay for a bloody ship or plane. Luckily, this house is near a major dock." England informed the group after looking at his pocket-edition world map with Germany. "And I have twenty pounds. Anyone else have money?"

"Mm... about two thousand rubli..." Russia murmured thoughtfully.

Germany snorted. "Vhat a lot of goot zhat does us vhen your money does not convert! Geh, I have fifteen euros. I never vhish to have too much money on me, or else I have no excuse to say nein to Italy's pasta addictzion."

"Hmm, aru..." China checked his pockets. "Only six hundred renminbi, aru... That is not enough, aru, but it should pay for a ship ticket for one of us if we combine our money, aru."

"Hah! Looks like it's time for the hero to join in! I got like five hundred dollars on me, yo! I can sooooooo get a ticket on a plane! Man, looks like you guys are screwed! Ah ha ha ha!" America ignored the frustrated groans made by his companions.

"Gah! Planes are bloody faster than ships! If that bloody git is the one to get there first, Japan is bloody doomed!" England sighed mournfully. "Maybe they'll give us a bloody break since we're off to save THEIR nation."

"Maybe dhey will give us a dhiscount if I threaten to smash dheir faces in...?" Russia wondered aloud.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(My first time lapse in this~! I'm so happy~!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a place, aru..." China murmured. The 'place' was a decrepit old dock, with a large metal storage building that was apparently turned into a trading post for rides on ships. Outside, there was a rusted changeable sign that showed what boats were in the harbor and what they all charged for passage. Inside the building, things weren't much better. It seemed as if everything was rusted shut or padlocked, so it took quite a bit to search the place. There were signs that people were living in the storage area before the nations had arrived, but there didn't seem to be anyone, judging by how their calls for assistance went unanswered. _This is so creepy, aru. I actually hope nothing jumps out of here, aru. I think I might pee myself, aru, even if I know it should be coming sometime soon, aru... Why does America have to whistle his 'Star-Spangled Banner' when he walks, aru?! It's freaking me out, aru!_

Little known fact, China does not like big empty spaces. It explains feng shui, right?

The group had eventually persuaded (beat) the money out of America before they left to make enough for five ship tickets. After that, it was only a mile walk to the harbor. The money was only just enough, though, according to the prices on the outside of the dock, so they would have to fend for themselves for food. Walking in the last room, the group found the place as empty as the rest.

"Hmph, where the bloody hell is everyone? There wasn't a bloody person on the road to here, either." England muttered uneasily. He sent out his magic sensor in all directions, but found nothing, not a single life form. "There really is NOTHING out here... It's bloody unnerving."

Germany bit his lip. "Zhere is no vhone...? Zhat is VERY strange... I do not have a goot feeling about zhis."

"Ah ha! What could possibly be in here? England said it's all cool, so whatcha worrying about?" America smiled. "Hey, Iggy-"

England jerked around. "Don't call me that-!"

"-Didn't you used to be a pirate?" America finished.

"... Eh?! Where the bloody hell did that question come from?" England snorted. "Yeah, I did. Was a bloody good one too! Why?"

America grinned widely. "Ah hah! Can't you just take a ship and sail us there yourself?"

Everyone in the group stared at the blonde, astonished that one of his plans actually made sense for once. England let it slowly sink in that his idiot little brother beat him to a sensible idea. _What a bloody horrifying thought!_

"... That's called 'stealing', aru. And it's wrong, American, aru." China stated flatly, thinking of his brother. The Chinese man didn't want to steal from Japan! _What if he kills me after we find him, aru?!_

"Hrm... I zhink Japan vhill understand just zhis vhonce. Vhe need it to save him, ja?" Germany pondered to himself about what Japan would think of this plan. _Ja, I'm pretty sure he vhould understand._ Germany nodded to himself. "Alvhright! Vhe are going to steal a ship! Now, zhis IS Japan's ship, so vhe have to keep it nice for vhen vhe give it back, ja! So no trash or messes! Vhe must find zhe most seavhorzhy boat here, for vhe have a long vhay to go! Dismissed!" With that, Germany strode off to find a boat, leaving the others to wander off to do the same.

"But, aru-! Oh, aru... This is not right, aru. I don't think I can do this, aru! Maybe if you wait a day, I can get a boat here from China, aru! Germany, listen to me, aru!" China ran after Germany, spouting ways to avoid theft from his brother, all of which took too long for the impatient German.

"Mm~ I dhink I will start over here, da~!" Russia skipped off alone in a different direction than what Germany took, leaving the two English-speaking brothers by themselves.

"Gah, what a bloody mess. Do you really think we should steal a boat, America? I can't decide, personally. I'm a different man now than I was back in my pirate days... Maybe I should just leave it at this..." England frowned at the younger and started to wander in the OPPOSITE direction from Russia.

"Uh, yeah, we should, man! It'll be just like a video game, dude! You'll remember soon enough, right? I mean, what could be so hard about sailing a boat! It's like a bycicle, you never forget! And I'll pay Japan back later by buying a ton of games from him! It'll be fine, Iggy!" America laughed carelessly.

"DON'T BLOODY CALL ME THAT, YOU WANKER!" England yelled. America just winked at him and started to run down the docks. "AND GET BACK HERE, YOU GIT! DON'T YOU DARE BLOODY LEAVE ME! AMERICAAAAAAAA!" England raced after him, slowly gaining on the quick American.

"**So it comes to this...**" A soft voice whispered. Above the dock, shadows began to take form. There was a long pause as the figure within them clenched and unclenched his blurred hands. The darkness coiled around the misty figure tightened its grip, waiting for its next command. "**This is a perfect place... Now, my beauties, we will finally get our revenge. We will finally be recognized as a threatening and powerful being. No more will they step on us, child. No more will they reject you, creatures of the shadows... They will see us for what we really are...**" A raspy cackle echoed around the dock, making the shadows shiver in anticipation and begin to fade. After just a few seconds, only a vague outline of a person stood upon the wooden dock. Only a second afterwards, one could have never been able to tell that someone was just there, watching and waiting for the next horror to unfold.

_**Let us begin, my lovelies...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

5 Fun Facts about the author:

I read all of the sentences with accents out loud to make sure they sound like the actual Hetalia characters. This makes my mother laugh at me.

The only accent I have trouble with (and may overexaggerate) is Germany's. I'm not used to the harsh way he talks!

I freaking love England's eyebrows. They look like anorexic caterpillars.

I've gotten all the way up to the latest episode of Beautiful World, which means that I've watched Axis Powers and World Series all the way through~!

I started all of these sentences and the paragraphs in the story with eight spaces in front of the first word despite the fact I know FanFiction will delete them anyway.

-If you like the Fun Facts, review to keep them going!-


	6. Chapter 6

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: Oops, I took a long time to update, and this might be short... Sorry! But I'm finally on spring break, which means I can relax a bit~! I don't really have anything to report, other than IT IS DIFFICULT TO FIND A JOB IN A SMALL TOWN! Without further ado, let's just jump right back in!

**Chapter 6:**

England shivered in the cool air. He had lost America somehow, and was lost. Since the others were still in the storage building, England just figured he'd go there. _If that bloody git America has any sense, once he realizes I'm not following, he'll head there too. I hope._

The British man sighed, looking in the distance for the decrepit building, but finding nothing that he could see. There was just an endless line of boats moored to a twisting maze of dock platforms. _Maybe I should at least try to look for a decent boat... It's what we bloody came out here for anyway. I'll eventually find my way back. _With that thought in mind, England began searching ships. Most were in poor condition, barely able to keep floating in his opinion, which made him think twice about actually getting on them. After searching about ten docks, though, England finally came across one that looked adequate on the outside.

"Ah, finally! Maybe some of my fairy friends are looking after me today because I'm just getting luckier as time goes by!" England chuckled to himself and boarded the ship. It was a fairly small one, really, but it would have held their group. England didn't find any compromises to the hull's integrity up top, so he decided to look deeper just to make sure it was suitable for their purpose. He'd found the trap door leading to the inside of the boat while looking, and so he decended without having to look for it. England smiled as he turned from the ladder, thinking about how surprised the others would be at his prowess at all things boating.

Inside, there was blood. Only blood. It covered the walls, doors, ceiling, lights... It even seeped through the wood of the floor and stained some places darker than the rest. England gasped, the smile falling from his face.

"Wh-What the bl-bloody HELL is THIS?!" He screamed, grasping the ladder for support. "WHERE DID IT COME FROM- WHY IS IT HERE- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" In his daze of confusion and horror, the Brit stepped away from the ladder and released it, trying to make sense of this.

Suddenly, he scrambled back and almost fell. England turned around, unable to stand the sight any more. He looked for the ladder, and panicked when he realized it wasn't there any more. "No... No, no no no NO NO NO NO! IT WAS RIGHT THERE! WHERE IS THE LADDER?!" Desperately, England turned every which way, but could find nothing. He was trapped in this gory hell.

Something moving caught his eye, and he stared in absolute terror as the door to his right opened by itself, revealing complete darkness behind it. "NO!" England cried, wanting to leave so badly that he pressed up against the bloody wall behind him, staining his clothes. Something moved, no... WRITHED in the darkness. "Please, no! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" England could only stare in frozen horror as something reached out to grab his ankle, causing him to slip and fall. It yanked him closer to the door, and no matter how much England kicked and screamed, it kept pulling him ever nearer. Sounds coalesced around England, blocking out his own screams. There were whispers, screams that echoed his, shouts, and cries... But there was also silence. England's magic sensor... was completely silent.

England let loose one last cry before the door closed, locking him in the room with an enemy he could not fight or sense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the building after an hour's fruitless search for a ledger that contained boat conditions, Germany sighed. He looked to the sky, finding it to be dark with rain clouds. _Vhat a dreary day... I vhonder vhat zhe ozhers have found..._

"Ack, aru! You have so much endurance, aru!" China panted as he walked up to the German. "You ran the entire time we were in there, aru! I may be fast, but I am not built for endurance, aru... I wish you would wait for me, aru..."

"Zhere is no time to vhait. Vhe must find zhe ozhers, now. Surely zheir search has gone better zhan ours." Germany frowned, unhappy at wasting any time when searching for Japan. China looked at the blonde, considering what it would take to make such a determined look on his face.

Finally, he sighed, chalking up any unknown facial expressions to the wierdness of European nations. _If everyone was Chinese, we would not have this problem, aru._

"If we must, aru." The Chinese man put his hand to his chin in thought. " I don't know where the others are, aru, but Russia mentioned wanting to get a good look at this place when we came in, aru. It's doubtful that he left before that, aru." China murmured.

Germany nodded. "Zhen vhe can easily find him. Vhe'll look for him last, zhen. Zhat leaves America and England. I believe England vhould be searching ships alvhready, so vhe should head down to zhe docks-" Germany stopped, hearing a scream in the distance. "Vhat vhas zhat?!" Germany yelled, taking off toward the docks.

China followed, thinking about that cry. _Has he already started, aru? How impatient, aru! He should have waited longer, aru! There must have been some moment he couldn't resist, aru... _China hurrumphed, speeding up. _This had best be good to make me run again, aru!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a random dead-end dock, America stopped, frustrated. "Man, you'd think it wouldn't be that difficult to find England in this crap!" Instead of going back to the storage building, America had backtracked to find where his brother had gone. Any other person would have been attacked or something with this plan, but no. This IS America, we're talking about here; logic does not apply to America.

His breath caught as he heard England's scream. He'd recognize it anywhere. "Hold on, bro, THE HERO IS COMING!" America yelled, heading off in the general direction of the terrorized cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Russia smiled, having just come out of the building. _I knew dhey'd have a wadher pipe~! It is only fitting, da~! _He hugged the weapon he'd ripped from a defenseless sink to his chest, more confident now that he had two pipes. _I can have one in my coat andh one in my handh~! Dhat vay I can kill twice as many foes, da~! _Russia glanced up at the sky, disappointed when he saw the dark clouds about ready to rain. _ When dhid dhose come out...? Awww... Rain is not fun, no sunflowers bloom in coldh, harsh rain..._

While he was thinking about flowers, he heard a noise from the docks. He looked around, confused, when the scream rang out. _Whadh could dhat be? Is it a comrade? Hm... I will find out, da, andh 'kick ass'~! _Russia giggled at his use of the American phrase and headed toward the sound. He was so determined that he tripped over something on the ground just a few feet away from the door to the building.

"Hurmph!" Russia exhaled as he hit the wooden planks. He looked back, mildly annoyed that something had deterred him, and proceeded to stare in surprise.

"Eh? England? Whadh are you doing on dhe floor?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: Oh, my dear freaking lord, my week sucked. The reason I didn't update was because I had an adverse reaction to the anesthesia when I got my wisdom teeth removed. Believe you me, I would soooo have rather been writing this and-dare I say it-going to school. But, no. Life just isn't that nice. I'm still not completely back to don't kill meeeeeee...!

**Chapter 7:**

"R-Russia? Y-You found m-m-me?" England whispered, shivering. "No... N-No... Just an... illusion... just like the o-others..." England curled into a ball, whimpering. "Even HIM...? I didn't think he COULD die... Will I have to watch that t-too...? Like all the others...?"

"Eh...?" Russia sat up, cocking his head. "You make no sense, da? I am Russian. I dhon't die." He smiled, feeling proud that he had found the one in trouble so easily, even though the Russian had heard the scream far away. Maybe the Englishman was one of those 'ventriloquists'? "But you can, da? So let us find dhe odhers and... hmm, whadh is dhat word in English again...? Oh, da! 'Regroup'."

England didn't seem to hear him, though. "Just an illusion... Don't g-get sucked into it, Arthur... It'll pass... D-Don't... Don't let yourself hope..."

"'Illusion'? Dhat means 'fake', da? I am not fake..." Russia said, perplexed. "I can show you, da?" With that, he picked up England the same way he had done in Japan's home.

England screamed, totally unprepared for the unpredictable Russian's move. "Wh-What are you d-doing, you bloody git! How can you e-even touch me when you're not-" England cut off and stared. "... real..." He finished, unable to believe what was happening.

"I dhink I have proved dhat I am real, упрямый мальчик. Why are you being so strange? Hm... maybe you have finally fallen ill from your foodh...?" Russia frowned slightly, confused. "I do not know how to fix dhat, but Yao-Yao probably couldh... Let us go find him, comrade~! Dhen we will have you back to your grumpy self, da~!" Russia giggled, starting to walk around the docks aimlessly, searching for the small Chinese man.

"You're real... You're really here...!" England mumbled, finally realizing the truth. "Wait, what was that bloody comment about my food! There is nothing wrong with my food! Scones and tea are part of a healthy diet! I don't need China's help! AND I'M NOT GRUMPY!"

Russia looked at the annoyed nation in his arms. "Mmn... Well, you are not back to your regular self, da? So... dhere is a need for him."

"WHAT?! What about me is wrong, you bloody git?!"

"Because in your list of complaints, dhere was not one about me carrying you, da?" Russia shook his head. "It is not like you to forget to complain about somdhing."

England stared in shock for all of two seconds before flying into a rage that threatened to make the Russian drop him. "YOU BLOODY GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU BLOODY GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" A yell echoed around the docks, making Germany and China stop what they were doing.

"Was that England, aru...?" China asked, sweatdropping.

"I... vhould assume zhat, ja..." Germany sighed. "Does zhat mean zhat it was Amerika zhat screamed? It sounded like England... I vhas almost positive..." Germany looked to the sky, feeling the rain drops fall on his face.

"Mm, aru. I think it was England that screamed, but he seems alright now, aru. Let us go back, aru. I do not like this creepy harbor, and I am getting very wet, aru..." China looked around, frowning.

"Ja. I have kept track of vhere vhe have been, so it vhill not be zhat hard to fo back to zhe building..." Germany muttered, as efficient as ever.

China smiled, relieved. "Good, because I am completely lost, aru..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

America's head jerked up, hearing the last of his brother's bellow. "Wha...? But I thought he was over here...?" America looked up at the boat he'd found. It had been around where he'd heard the other screams, and was the only one around that looked passable enough for England to have boarded. But it didn't have the symbol that England was finished searching it: the British flag. _I know England better than anyone. He'd have found this ship in no time. This is definately where he went... so... why am I hearing his voice over there...? Dammit! I'm supposed to be the hero, but I can't even find him..._

"Well... He HAD sounded more mad than scared... I bet he took care of whatever was going on..." America nodded, comforted by his own knowledge of England's power. "Iggy's strong. Not as strong as the hero, but strong enough for any random villan. But I don't think he finished searching this thing... Maybe..." America laughed. "I got it! I'll finish things up here, and then Iggy'll be all like 'I can't believe you did this for me, America! You really are a hero!'. And then I'll find Japan, and be his hero, too! Man, what a great plan! Ah ha ha ha!"

America boarded the ship, finding nothing of interest on the deck, and definately no flag. "Maybe on the inside...?" America opened the hatch to the inside, climbing down the ladder. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a few doors leading to small rooms. This was just what they needed, it seemed; America smiled at the thought of how much praise he would get when he got back to the others. He wondered what had kept England from searching this ship.

Fishing in his pocket, America found the American flag sticker he kept in his pocket for when his brother, Canada, tried to embarrass himself with tattooed leaves on his forehead. America stuck it on the side of the boat, meaning that he had searched it and found it passing. Staring at it, America sighed, a little bit sad at the memories it brought back. England and himself had used to search ships like these, back before the Revolution. They'd put England's flag on the ships when they split up so they didn't search the same ships twice. _Man, I miss the days England wasn't always mad at me... Now it seems like everything I do is wrong... I guess even heroes make mistakes..._

America gave one last look back at the boat. He'd gotten a strange feeling while on board, but nothing else seemed amiss. If they couldn't find another good boat, then the group really could go all the way to Okinawa in this craft. _Thank goodness, I'm so hungry from all this searching!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

England turned from the group as they waited for America to show up. Shortly after England finally managed to get out of the Russian's grip, Germany and China appeared, asking why he'd been screaming. England was reluctant to admit that he'd been caught off guard and got the bloody hell scared out of him, so he only gave vague replies. Germany had let it drop, but England could feel China's eyes boring into his back even now.

"Heeeeey, dudes, you'll never guess what I found!" America's shout carried over the pitter-patter of the rain. He didn't seem to mind the fact that he was soaking wet, and looked genuinely happy to see them. That was what made England lose his self control. Slowly, he walked up to his little brother and just hugged him. It was a simple gesture to anyone else, but for the brothers, both knew what it meant.

It meant America was forgiven.

America stared at the top of his brother's head, hardly believing that the embrace was real. Awkwardly, he patted England's head, not able to do much else with the chokehold on his other arm and chest. He heard England whisper something softly, but was unable to catch it. "What did ya say, bro?"

England looked up, unfallen tears in his eyes, and hissed, "Bloody hell, you git, I watched you die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Is this long enough...? *Glances at the time* Oh, hell yeah, it better be long enough! I spent three hours on this sucker with all of that editing!

So glad you guys care enough to write reviews to kick my lazy but into gear~! I actually find that nice. I think I might be a little bit backwards... _ 6_6 _ Yup, I'm backwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: Finals suuuuuuuck~! Oh, and there were sooo many typos in the last chapter. I was insanely surprised that no one caught them. I'm not using Word, so I don't get automatic spell check! If I have a really stupid typo, tell me please~!

**Chapter 8:**

America stared. "Eh, Iggy? I think I heard you wrong, 'cause I'm not dead."

"Shut up, you bloody git, I know that now. Russia made me realize that I had been seeing illusions. But that doesn't change the fact that if you ever die again, I will go to the afterlife and rip you a brand bloody new one. Understand?"

"Er... Yeah, dude. Whatever it takes to keep my number of holes to a minimum, I guess." Dumbfounded, America watched as his brother made it back to the gaping group. He almost looked... stronger now-stronger than ever before, and ready to kick some monster ass. It made America's trademark grin come back. "So, dudes, what are we gonna do since I found a boat? There's no people around, so stealing it ain't a problem. Are we just gonna leave now, bros?"

Germany snapped out of his shock. "Ja, vhe are going to go now. Zhere is no point in wasting more time."

"I would presume I'm the captain." England muttered. He sighed, annoyed. "It's dark enough now that it might be a problem getting out of the harbor. I need to check out what boat you found, America. If it doesn't have radar, we'll have to search for another one. Surprisingly, there are a quite a few large ships in this dock, so it should not be much trouble to find another with a working radar. It will be a long trip to Okinawa if we don't have radar, even with our nation-speed."

Nation-speed refers to the uncannily fast way nations can move across the globe. Unlike regular humans, who might take days to travel from one continent to another, nations can use their nation-speed to quicken the very vehicle itself and arrive at the same destination in only hours. This speed was dangerous, though, which meant that only in certain circumstances was it to be used, and only with certified drivers and vehicles. England frowned. _We don't have that kind of bloody time, though, so I guess we'll have to bend a few rules. I hope that German and his bloody rule book won't impede us..._

"So we are looking for ships with radar, shi, aru? Hmm... There might not be one here, aru. This does not seem to be a large dock, aru..." China sighed. "Although, I do have the kings of dumb luck here with me, aru, so maybe everything will turn out alright in the end, aru..."

"Yeah! That's the spirit, bro!" America laughed and slapped the Chinese man on the back hard enough to cause him to wobble.

"Mmm... From what happendh last time, I dhink we shouldh stick togedher, da? Or at least in pairs..." Russia smiled creepily, daring anyone to go against him. No one did, of course. "So it is all settledh, da? I will go with England and China, da? Andh dhe foolish Amerikan can go with Germany. Dhat way our firepower is spreadh of evenly."

England's eyebrow twitched. "I know this is no time for a grammar lesson, Russia, but you don't have to add the 'of' after 'spread'. It's bloody redundant."

"Wait, why am I with Germany, commie?! And who made YOU the leader?!" America blurted out at the same time.

"E-Eh, aru? I think I should be with you and Germany, not England, aru." China stuttered with them. _Dammit, aru! That plan spreads out the people we don't want in the crossfire, aru!_

"SILEEEEEEENCE!" Germany yelled, annoyed at all of them talking at once and making demands. Everyone calmed down and waited for the German to speak. "Russia, I agree vhith you, but it should have been a discussion. Amerika, NO ONE is zhe leader. Russia vhas just presenting an idea. China, vhat Russland said is a goot formation. England, zhank you. He kept doing zhat in zhe last meeting, and it annoyed me. But you are correct, zhis is not zhe time. In zhree minutes, vhe are going to check zhat ship of Amerika's. If vhe find zhat zhere is no radar, vhe vill split up into zhe groups zhat Russland specified. Vhe vhill search for twenty minutes, and zhen meet back here. All information zhat is gazhered in zhe search vhill be announced zhen. Any questions?"

The nations all shook their heads. Germany nodded. "Goot. I vhill spend my zhree minutes looking zhrough zhe building once more." With that, the blonde German headed back into the storage/boat-house building again.

Three minutes passed uneventfully for the nations outside. It still rained, although no one seemed to care. They were wet, anyway. Germany came out, holding a key ring. "I knew zhere vhas one in zhere. Zhis is for all of zhe boats. Now vhe don't have to hotwire anyzhing." The group nodded simultaneously and headed out.

America got lost while trying to find the boat and then almost walked right past it in the dark, but otherwise, nothing further happened on their walk. It seemed to England that whatever had attacked him would not dare to while he was with the other nations. It was a comfort to know that for now, everyone would be safe. He would even be in the larger party later, since the monster was intent on his magic. England hadn't been paying attention to what boats and ships they were passing, and so when America stopped right in front of him, England ran right into him.

"Gah! You bloody git! Announce when we're here, don't just stop!" England grumbled. He looked up at the ship, and the first thing he saw was the American flag sticker. He smiled sadly at the memories it produced, and then looked at the ship more closely.

England gasped. "A-America, you went inside this one?!"

"Mm? Yeah, bro. I noticed it was a good ship, and you wouldn't just let a good ship pass you by. But you hadn't searched it all the way, 'cause there wasn't a flag, so I just took over." America grinned, proud. "I used everything you taught me. It was actually a pretty nice ship on the inside-eh, England...? Are you okay, dude?"

England stared. "America, you bloody idiot, this was the ship I was attacked in!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Oops, nothing happened in this chapter, and it's so short...! But I really have been pressed for time. I'll make an extra long one next chapter, I swear!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: Yes, I am alive! I have completed finals and am almost done with the year~! I am soooo happyyyy~! Sorry about the last chapter being short. I will try to make this one bigger. Hopefully. Oh, hey, what do you guys think about renaming the chapters by the content? I was thinking that it was a bit boring just as 'Chapter 8', so I should spice it up later, I guess…

Oh, and someone got mad at me for translations. So!

Gott, ich schwöre, dass der Mensch den Tod von mir sein. Er ist so schlecht, wie die italienische!"- God, I swear that man be the death of me. He is as bad as the Italian!

**Chapter 9:**

Russia gasped in delight. "Dhat is it? Yay~! Now I can kill somedhing widhout anyone getting madh at me~!" He skipped up to the ship, ignoring the stares his companions gave him. "Here we go~!" After a bit of trouble—and a bit of Germany's help—Russia was on the ship. There hadn't been any ladders when the brothers had climbed up, so getting a large, muscled man on a tall ship was… difficult.

"You're not really going to try to kill that bloody thing, right Russia?" England grunted as he heaved himself up onto the deck for the second time that day. America followed right behind, not seeming to mind that he'd already been in the ship or that Russia was planning what his brother considered a suicidal misson.

Germany was next, sighing as he finally reached the top. "Russland is deadly zerious. You zhould not take him lightly. I vhould not be surprizhed if he took on a hundred of zhose zhings zhat attacked you."

China, being the most agile of the group, simply jumped on the deck with ease, earning glares. "What, aru? Did you expect me to climb and get my clothes dirty, aru?"

Germany just sighed. "Vhatever gets you up here, I suppoze…" He lifted himself off of the ground and dusted himself off. "Vhe are going in zhe ship now. Do not go into anozher room wizhout your group and—VHERE IS RUSSIA?!" The nations looked around in confusion, unable to believe that they had lost track of such a big person so easily. "Nein. Nein. Tell me he did no go in zhere yet." Germany facepalmed. "Everyvhone search for Russland vhile in zhe ship! Vhonce you find him, do not let him out of your sight! He is a crafty bastard and vhill leave you zhe moment you turn your back. Gott, ich schwöre, dass der Mensch den Tod von mir sein. Er ist so schlecht, wie die italienische!" With that, Germany left the other nations to look for the childish Russian.

"I see, aru. We will do our best, aru." China turned to England. "Russia is a big man, and some of us are very small people, aru… Well, aru… **I** am a very small person, aru. What should I do, aru? The rest of you can handle him, but what about me, aru?" China secretly hoped he wouldn't have to go chasing the Russian man around the rest of the trip. Despite being so large, Russia had the energy and curiousness of a child, and China was only one small, old man. Things could become very annoying very fast, especially with the whole "Yao-Yao" deal.

"Just tell one of us. It's not that bloody hard to follow him around. We'll be his guardian for the trip. Just don't pick Germany. The man has enough bloody headaches to deal with when it comes to the Italy brothers." England shrugged, waiting for America to climb down the ladder.

China frowned. "I do not think that pairing America and Russia would be a good idea, aru…"

"Then just pick another person—Oh. No. NO! I'm the only other bloody person!" England grumbled all the way down the ladder, resigning himself to babysitting duty once again. "First it was that bloody git, America, and now it's the psychotic Russian? What next? A bloody talking giraffe?"

China sighed as he followed the Englishman. _Looks like nothing interesting will happen on this ship, aru. I can't get the two idiots alone, aru… I hope some of the other teams are faring better, aru…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, the group convened, having not found Russia.

"There's only one bloody hallway on this bloody ship and ten small bloody rooms! Where the hell is that git?" England fumed, stomping down the hallway. Hearing a scuffle on the wooden floor, he turned around, expecting his brother.

"R-Russia?!" He studdered. There he was, confused as to why everyone was searching for him.

"What? Where's that commie at?!"

"Finally, aru!"

"… Vhere could he have even hidden…?"

The calls came from different rooms, and following them were the respective nations. Russia looked at them, still wondering. "Ah, so you can see me now, da?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, you commie bastard?! We've been searching for forever, dude! Where were you?!"

"I've been standing right here dhis entire time. You all passedh by me, so I waitedh for you to notice me… But you were not able to see me, da? Dhat is why I followed behindh England for dhe past few minutes. But you can see me now, so it is all bedher, da?" Russia smiled.

Germany's eyebrows furrowed. "I vhonder vhy vhe could not see you, Russland…"

"I dho not know. But I want to ridhe dhis ship! It has radar, and a windhow! I found dhem while you were ignoring me~! I like it, da~! So we are going to ride it!" Having made the decision all by himself once again, Russia dragged England down the hallway to where he'd found the radar. "Dhe radar dhingy is dhis way~!"

China just stared. "Does he expect England to drive the boat with the radar, aru?" He watched as America followed his brother into the room curiously.

Germany just sighed. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "Ja. Ja, I zhink he does. And do you know vhat? I don't care anymore. I just vhant to use nation-speed to get to Okinawa, find Japan, and go home and eat wurst. Zhat is all I vhant now. To get zhis done and eat wurst."

After hearing a crash and an English swear from the radar room, China just nodded. "I completely understand, aru."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, here it is.

Reason I am stopping this chapter here:

A) It's 4 a.m.

B) The boat scene will not be included. Next chapter will start when they arrive. That's why there's another harbor scene.

C) My apartment got broken into, and my laptop was stolen. Sucky, right? Now I have to use the library computers or my sister's laptop.

So, yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Disappearance of Kiku Honda**

A/N: I hate writer's block. I spent the past week and a half writing just this one chapter because NOTHING would come to me. Not only that, but I have no Wi-Fi currently because I just moved into a new apartment! Urgh. Oh, but guess my next victim! Mwah ha ha!

...

Actually, what I have planned is going to break a few hearts. I cried when I reread it, but only because it happened to my favorite character.

On to the pain and suffering.

**Chapter 10:**

"Isn't Okinawa a bit... bigger?" America questioned like an idiot, looking at the island just big enough to fit the mansion on it. The mansion looked Victorian, but it was strange to have such a thing in Japan. Not to mention that Okinawa contained many cities, and was supposed to be very large. Russia felt as though England had somehow gotten them turned around and they were near the American's country.

"These are the bloody coordinates! I don't know what's going on here, but this is Okinawa..." England frowned.

"Maybe Japan hadh anodher earthquake?" Russia smiled innocently, making the other nations shiver.

Germany turned to the Russian. "You... You didn't cause zhis to happen, did you?"

"Nyet. But maybe dhis was from a curse I dhon't remember...?" Russia thought back, trying to figure out which one it could be.

America pointed at Russia. "Ha ha ha! Funny, dudes! Now you all sound like Iggy! There's no such things as curses!"

"America, aru! Don't say such things lightly, aru!" China bristled, obviously knowing good and well that, curse or not, the Russian could do some serious damage. Russia smiled happily at his smallest companion. China had been on the wrong side of some of his curses, and obviously remembered them. "Even if it is not a curse, there is something wrong here, aru! Like those monsters, and the coordinates being wrong, aru." He looked around anxiously. "This place has a bad feel to it, aru..."

Germany and England nodded. Apparently they could feel it, too, although Russia couldn't feel a thing. _Maybe dhey are all feeling a breeze? Da~! Andh I can't feel it because of my coat~! _Russia spoke up, "I feel nodhing. You all are paranoidh~!"

"We are not, you bloody git! The reason you can't feel anything is because you already have a bad aura coming from you." England grouched.

Russia cocked his head, confused and annoyed. "Whadh 'bad aura'?" Suddenly, no one wanted to look him in the face.

"Vh-Vhell... let us move on, ja? Vhe must find Japan before nightfall, or vhe'll have to vhait till morning to set off again." Germany, being the sensible one, split them up again. "Zhis is a big place. China, you vhill go vhith England. Amerika, vhith me and-"

"No, not the commie!" America whined. Russia felt the air around him get a bit colder.

He smiled at the stupid American. "Do nodh worry, _comrade_, I will be going on my own." Russia saw Germany's eyes widen.

England stepped foreward. "W-Wait, America, don't be a git. Russia, don't just split us up like that! You can come with us, if he's going to be an imbecile."

"Nyet, nyet. I am going to seek out dhe monsters and dhestroy dhem for you all. You can find Japan..." Russia smiled coldly. "... while I kill every last one of dhem." With that, he left the other nations standing there and entered the mansion. He could hear the others trying to catch up to him, but when the doors closed behind him, the noises of their pursuit stopped. He found that odd and waited for a complaint, or for someone to barge in, but nothing happened. Everything was silent. He looked around and realised there was no other way in or out of the entrance room. There was only the door he came in with, an end table, horrid wallpaper, and a chandelier that looked centuries old. It wasn't even all that big.

He stepped closer to the door, instincts telling him that something was wrong. Russia opened it slightly, and looked past the crack of light into... another room. _Shto?_ He threw open the wooden door, and came face to face with the reality that the door didn't lead outside anymore, but to a sort of living room. The theme was beige, and although there were different shades of it, the entire room looked boring. There were two chairs, a fireplace, a door, a table with a small lamp, and... a message scrawled on the wall.

_COME FIND ME._

Russia scoffed. This was the best those monsters could throw at him?_ Fine. Let us play, little ones. _He smiled. Living in a perpetual snowstorm had one clear advantage: _I will never gedh lost, no madher how similar and confusing the terrain. This house is no match at all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Russia!" England tore open the door to the mansion, expecting to find the man just behind it. But instead he couldn't see anyone. The large room in front of him was completely deserted. "How the bloody hell did he get out of here so fast? The door's all the way over there..." England looked across what seemed to be an entrance hall, as it was elongated vertically, but it looked more like a ballroom with how much space there was inside. He stepped in, glancing at the decorations around him. The sparse furniture included baby blue benches on the side of the hall and a few tables with chairs in convenient places. Four magnificent chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and large paintings adorned the walls. The only problem was the stench of death that hung in the air, like there was a rotting corpse under one of those benches. It filled his lungs and made him cough. "Oh, bloody hell, what is that _stench_." He wheezed.

"I do not know, but this is not a pleasant place to be, aru..." China shivered, coming up behind him and letting the door close. "I feel like something is reaching out to me, aru..."

"Let's get the bloody hell _out_ of here. We'll get everyone together and search for Russia. He couldn't have gotten far." England turned on his heel and yanked on the entrance doors... and nothing happened. He huffed and tried again, but to no avail. "Hey, China, the bloody door is stuck. Help me open it." He waited for the smaller man to come up to him and help, but just like with the door, nothing happened. England turned around, angry. "China, didn't you hear me-?!"

There was no one there.

"China? China! Where the bloody hell did you wander off to?!" England looked around and paled. The bench closest to him now held a rotting skeleton, its clothes threadbare and head bashed in. "Wh-What? What is that? Oh... Oh God! China! China! We need to get out of here!" England pounded on the door, yelling, "Germany! America! The door is stuck! We can't get out! _GERMANY_! _AMERICA_!" The last two words came out as a hoarse scream as he looked to the side and saw the skeleton rising. England whipped around and found the whole room filled with zombie-like skeletons rising to their feet. Some were so decomposed that only the bones were left, while others still had muscle and tendon hanging down, dropping maggots as they made their way to him. He took his magic book from his shirt and opened it. He faced the door, throwing every spell he could think of at the door.

"_Entreis!_" He shouted the magic word for 'entrance', but the door stayed firmly shut. "_Openium! Blaste! Incindium!_" Nothing was working, and he felt a bony hand encase his wrist. "_Dae-!_" England was dragged down before he could finish, and he screamed. The smell was unbearable; it felt as though it was encasing him, killing him, while the skeletons smothered him under their bodies. He fought, kicking and screaming until a sharp pain in his head made him go limp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

America had watched his brother and China go in the mansion, but caught Germany's arm to stop him from following. The German looked at him, a question in his eyes. "Hey, dude... I've been thinking. How come the commie is unaffected by all of this?" America was actually serious, something, he admitted, he never was.

Germany's eyes bulged. "Vh-Vhat do you mean?"

"He was able to just hit that weird thing in the face, he didn't seem surprised at all when we ran from those two girl monsters, when China saw the disappearing kid he didn't seem to care, he didn't mind the whole island thing, and now he just rushes into an 'unknown' area with no one else with him? Why do you think I didn't want to be with him, dude? I'm thinking whatever's going on, he's in with it, for reals. He knows something he's not telling us, at least, and at worst, he's been making all of these things happen just to mess with us, bro." America let out a breath, glad to have gotten the worry off of his chest. He'd been meaning to tell someone about that since they'd left Japan's house, but had never gotten the chance. "Whaddya think?"

Germany thought deeply about his answer. "I... I see. Ja, zhose are very valid points... I vhill keep a close eye on him. But you have to remember... he has had a harsh life. Perhaps zhese zhings he does are because of zhat. Vhe may see it as vheird, but he may not mean it to be. I have had times vhere I have thought zhe same zhing, but it has always turned out to be a misunderstanding. Jumping to conclusions before vhe see any proof is not a goot zhing. Vhe vhill vhait and see."

America nodded, pleased that at least Germany took his argument seriously. The others would have dismissed him immediately, but the German saw things from a stragetic outlook. If Russia was the enemy, Germany would have a back-up plan ready to go. _And if not, then that'll be one more enemy to check off my list. Yeah, it's a win-win for the hero!_

"Alright, then let's go in and save Russia! The hero is ready!" America charged toward the door, his eagerness making him faster than the German for once.

"Gah! Vhait for me, Amerikan! Amerika! Vhaaaait!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: My Wi-Fi now is being installed/upgraded, so I'm going to have spotty internet for the next few days! Yay! *dies* Why does everything happen when I'm trying to write a fanfiction?! Nothing ever happens when I'm just messing around on my computer, but the moment I start to write, everything goes to hell. Do you guys ever have that? I always feel like I'm just giving excuses all of the time, but everything interesting stays away until it's time to upload or write. And of course nothing EVER interrupts homework, noooooo... that would be too cruel. ;_;


End file.
